The B's Curse
by Xaven
Summary: Based on OoT. A werewolfy story to entertain some people... Neh Neh. Plz R
1. PrologueChapter1

The Bitch's Curse© 

Disclaimer: As any intelligent person would already know, I do not own the Legend of Zelda. However, the following events and the extra characters are of my own creation, thus I don't appreciate anyone using them for their own personal use unless they have come in terms with me. This is a fictional story, written (or typed) as I go along. Any events or characters that are similar to reality are purely coincidental. (Goodness I sound so formal….) God help the poor person who finds this crap good…^-^

Prologue

_The air around me smells of death…why aren't I ecstatic in it's reign? My hunger for bloodshed and flesh…it's unbearable._ He paused momentarily, staring at the mutilated bodies around him, praying that this all was a dream gone twistedly wrong. But it was all real, terribly real. The taste of blood was still fresh on his tongue, his mouth and hands stained crimson. He shook feverishly, sick to his stomach, the acidic contents of his gut already starting to burn the back of his throat. _The smell…its too strong…_he thought in distress. _What have I done…why couldn't I resist?_ Groaning he headed for home, or what he called home, cringing in disgust as his bare feet stepped on spilt entrails one too many times. He tried to cry out the tormenting emotions within him, but only found the inhumane furore struggling to be unleashed again.

Chapter One 

            During the morning Link had come to the table and made an effort to act normally as if nothing had happened, but that was proving difficult. His muscles ached, his nerves were shot and the morning sun appeared to be an intense high beam of light. And he was still savagely hungry. He found little comfort when Princess Zelda came to sit next to him at the dining table. 

"Good morning Link, did you sleep well?" she greeted him with a cheery smile. He almost snorted at the idea. How did he sleep? He hadn't had a wink, had tried to sleep when he came back but no such thing happened. Despite it he was ultra alert, and found no trace of fatigue.

"I'm doing fine," he murmured. Princess Zelda grew silent, her eyes searching his. Did she suspect something? He tensed up a bit at the thought.

"Link. The killings at Kakariko Village are getting worst and out of hand. No matter how many men I send there they always end up like the dead, so," she drew in a breath. "Suppose we move the inhabitants just outside the castle. We have large meadows and we can set up camps for them." Link swore he could feel a drop of sweat roll down the side of his face, he hoped she hadn't noticed his sudden dread.

"That's a great idea. At least for that time we can rebuild Kakariko into a safer environment," he replied approvingly. _And keep me out of trouble hopefully…_Zelda smiled.

"It's the only way. I mean there are only a few dozen of them left, and I doubt they'll cause too much trouble," she said. Soon the servants of the castle came in, resting food on the table. Link's hunger once again grasped him, and he eyed the food steadily. This wouldn't suppress it. "So let's start today. The sooner we do, the better the chance of survival would be." He was silent. It was obvious something was bothering him, but he never told anyone about it. She presumed it could be caused by all the deaths, which could be the blame since Link knew some people very well. However, it wasn't the sort of sadness that came from the death of a close friend sort of thing. It was self-pity almost, and disappointment. Whatever the cause she was patient. Link will eventually tell her, she knew he would.

            What was wrong now? He had already filled himself up but he was still hungry. The food wasn't fulfilling, it wasn't his food any longer. Groaning he slid down the wall of the hallway, his face burrowed in his crossed arms propped up on his knees, not bothering to care if anyone saw him. How can he go on living like this? Why hadn't he sought help when he was first contaminated with its blood? Why had he let it progress into something stronger than himself? 

"Hey kid. Are you alright?" Xanath asked, bending next to him. He was the head person for the knights and guards. For such an intimidating person he was soft hearted and understanding. "What's eating at you?" Link looked up at him with wounded eyes. Xanath was a trusted friend, but how could he go to him at a time like this? The man could very well have a change of heart and rip his liver out with his bare hands. 

"I'm just…musing," he whispered. Another lie, another damn period of torment. "I'm okay, really." The war official sat down, squeezing the teen's shoulder.

"I know just as much as you do that you're not alright. Ever since those killings you've been really depressed and crap," he said.

"Enough with the damn killings already! I couldn't–"Link stopped abruptly, realising what he was saying. Xanath gave him a stern look, pulling back slightly. _Blown your cover?_ "Goddesses…" He rose up and walked away, hurrying his steps as he left. He could feel the man's concerned stare boring into the back of his neck. Xanath sighed out heavily and scratched his hair. 

"Have you noticed anything with Link," he asked Zelda when he entered the hall. The princess looked up at him, and then averted her gaze.

"Yeah. He's been acting weird ever since his fever he got two months ago. Ever since then, I've observed him as a different person all together," she said sadly. "He won't tell me what's wrong, but I just think it's the deaths." Xanath shook his head slowly.

"He's obviously hiding something from us, and he's too afraid to confront us with it. Do you think he has some involvement with the killings?" he asked. The princess looked as if she was having a panic attack.

"Of course not! What makes you think he's capable of doing such a thing? We shouldn't even be talking behind his back like this," she snapped. Xanath's lips drew into a tight line.

"I have all the rights to think like that. One reason is that he's always locked up in his room. Just right now, he said 'enough with the damn killings already, I couldn't' and then he cuts off. Suppose he was about to say 'couldn't control myself?'" there was a long silence before either one spoke up.

"Listen Xanath. I'll rather like to be helping those people than talk about Link's absurd behaviour," Zelda muttered as she rose up. "In the mean time why not come along and help me." The man nodded and followed after her to the stables. As they walked out of the castle, something bright caught his attention, and he paused long enough to allow enough distance between him and Zelda. Bending down he observed the oddity that had caught his attention. A fabric nonetheless, drenched in blood. From his experience he knew it was only a few hours old.

"Xanath! C'mon!" Zelda called. "We don't have all day!"


	2. Who is she?

Chapter Two 

            Princess Zelda and Xanath made their way to Kakariko Village. They jumped off their horses and entered the now dangerous village. The people were out side, looking so glum and dull. Some were crying out their hearts, even the youths of this place were walking around with extreme weariness. 

"This is worst than I had imagined," Xanath murmured. The princess nodded sombrely, swallowing her sadness.

"You slut!" someone yelled out. Zelda turned around and saw the boss of the carpenters. "How can you abandon us like this? We sent a letter for help and you should have done something about it!" Xanath was about to say something, but she motioned him to stop.

"For your rudeness I wished that animal had killed you. But I apologise for my inconvenience," Zelda said. A girl sitting on a wooden crate caught their attention. "I…haven't seen you before. Who are you?" The girl looked very much like a Hylian. She had ebony coloured hair and ruby eyes, but something about her sent shivers down Zelda's spine. Something predatory. At the same time, she looked…unwell.

"My name is Nisih. I'm just here visiting. This is such a lovely, peaceful village," she said in a husky voice. "Shame it isn't going to be here for ever." Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"Do you know something? Is there something you aren't telling me?" she asked. The girl only twisted a strand of hair around her index finger, her face completely void of emotion. 

"Maybe I do, but why should I tell you for? You're going to spoil my fun…" she said. This girl was starting to work on Zelda's nerve. How hard was it just to get a simple answer? 

"Please you must say. This problem could escalate into something else, and it wouldn't be right to sit there and watch it become like that," she pleaded, her eyes shining. The girl looked down at her feet for a while, swinging them as she did. Then she directed her attention to Zelda once again.

"I'm looking for someone I met accidentally in the forest. It has been quite awhile, and I'm not very sure if I can find him," she began. "Have you seen him?" Momentarily Xanath and Zelda exchanged confused looks. "He has blond-brown hair, wears a green tunic…" 

"What the–"the princess stammered, her face flustering. _Has Link been seeing this, this…thing?! How dare he. Perhaps that is the cause of his strange behaviour_, she thought ill like. "You must be talking about Link. Hmm, I'll gladly show him to you, and kick his ass later." She said the last part to herself. 

With the help from Nisih, Zelda and Xanath managed to round the people up in time before noon. The villagers were all too happy that they were finally being moved away from this place, regretfully, but happy. The great Impa would understand.

"Now that wasn't too hard was it?" Nisih said slyly, smiling. Princess Zelda almost laughed at her. _Who does she see me as? I know she has something on her mind_, she thought. 

"Yeah, whatever," she sighed, turning away from her and facing the crowd before her. "Okay everyone. This is it. As I have already said to one very rude person, I'm really sorry for my absence. But all that is going now. I guarantee optimum security and the best luxuries you'll ever experience. Now just follow orderly." The people gave her a small uproar, the least they could do, and walked with her to the castle.

            After getting the people settled by sundown, Zelda reluctantly showed Nisih Link's room to her. And she knew this strange girl was thinking something, it wasn't that hard to tell by the nervousness in her voice.

"Here we are. Just knock on the door," Zelda explained. "Sure you'll be alright?" The girl nodded once, and Zelda left her then. After this, she was sure to get her hands on Link. Once the princess was gone Nisih opened the door without knocking and shut it behind it. Link was on his bed, looking out the window, deep in thought.

"I've been looking for you…"she crooned. Startled, Link turned around and gasped in astonishment. 

"How did you, get out of here! How dare you," he said in a shrill voice. The girl walked, or rather stalked up to him, looking smug. There was a disturbing look of hunger in her cold eyes. Link had risen to his feet, unconsciously, his body tensed.

"Aw c'mon. The least you could do is give me a hug first," she laughed. It wasn't a nice laugh; there was bitterness in it. Link snuffed her.

"Don't you get it? I don't love you, let alone _like _you. You're just an obsessive whore who uses me as a toy, as an object," he snapped, his voice almost guttural. Nisih drew closer to him, until she was an arm's length away.

"You are my toy, my chew toy," she hummed, her eyes dreamy. "Can't you feel it?" She lifted a hand to stroke the side of his face, but he whacked it away. She didn't seem affected by the painful action. 

"Listen you. I never wanted to be with you in the first place. I have no desire," Link said, his eyes once again wounded. "I can't live the way I used to do any longer…can't interact normally without having thoughts if the person might be challenging me. The food I use to love is now bland to my mouth."

"Why do you resist it? It's the greatest gift I could offer you. The same wild blood that courses through me is also in you. Doesn't your body sing with jubilance every time you release yourself?" she whispered. "These people here will kill you if they figure out what you are. They fear what you have become because you're so much more powerful…no…superior than them." Link closed his eyes, no longer wanting to look at her.   
"You might find pleasure, but all I find is endless agony and guilt," he said, exasperated with her. "Tell me. What kind of sick being finds pleasure in killing the helpless?" Nisih smiled, her eyes narrowing.

"You experience the same thing when you kill those awful creatures of Hyrule do you not? But enough with the flapping of gums, come hunting with me," she urged. Link shrugged her away, obviously bored with her. "Bastard. By staying here you'll only kill your friends, or rather they will kill you." Link snorted, and the girl couldn't help growl a little. Angrily she stormed out of the room and left out the castle. Shortly after her departure, Princess Zelda walked into the room, casually.

"So how did everything go?" she said. Link sighed out.

"I don't want to talk about it," he murmured. Zelda walked up to him, standing before him.

"Who is she? Why was she looking for you? Do you know her, and if you have, for how long?" Link stared at her, knowing that he couldn't explain. For a moment he was silent, then he breathed out slowly.

"I don't know her, and I never wanted to. She just, appeared," he said. He hoped that would do, and seemed to work. She looked more relaxed, calmer.

"Is that it? So you don't have any relations with her?" Zelda asked to be sure. He nodded. "I'm glad to hear that. For a moment I was getting worried." Link tilted his head a bit, his eyes slightly narrowing. It was now he realised that she was a bit possessive of him. Of course, why hadn't he noticed it sooner? Princess Zelda had not allowed him to move around the land as freely as the earlier days. She had not let him go see his other friends, for goddesses' sake she had even given him a room. The room somehow felt smaller, the ceiling was too low. He felt trapped, and the furore was starting to surface.

"Link. I don't like you seeing strange people. Please be careful next time," she told him. Finally she left, and Link could emit the nervous growl he had been suppressing. The room was massive, but now he was feeling trapped, oppressed. His lungs felt heavy and his throat felt tight. For once he wanted to be outdoors, not in this artificial environment. Without realising it, his bones were shifting and cracking under his skin, dark suffering surging through him like electricity. He tried to fight it but he was quickly losing his resistance. Instinctively he turned his head to the window. It was dark out, and the black clouds danced across the crescent moon._ The night is singing…I want to be part of it_. Before he could go to the window, a knock came. Link summoned up every ounce of strength he could muster up to stop himself from leaping out. Damn. He wanted out so badly.

"It's me," the voice was Xanath's and it caused him to loosen up a bit.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he called. The man stepped in, somewhat cautious.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said, walking closer. Link sat down, his body finely shuddering. The need was that bad, it was still a mystery why he was holding it back for this long. "I know this isn't the best of times, but what happened this morning, I couldn't let it pass under my nose like that." 

"I'm sorry I acted like that, but right now I need to clear my head. I just need some time to myself," Link reassured him, trying to speed things up without much notice. But Xanath did notice, he was far too wise to not notice such a subtle thing.

"What ever is bothering you please tell me. This is the first time you've kept something from us. Are you afraid?" The man seemed to be looking through him.

"You could say that," Link muttered, "but I _really _need to be alone. Can't you talk to me later, like tomorrow?" 

"See? This is the type of avoidance that will only make matters worst," Xanath pointed out. Link had enough; actually he didn't have much time left. If Xanath wouldn't leave, then he would have to. He rose up and headed for the door, grabbing the handle. "Where are you going?"

"Like I said. I need some time alone, and you being here isn't helping," Link said, his voice indicating that he was struggling to keep his fury in check. Dumfounded, Xanath watched him walk out of the room, leaving an air of tension behind.

If he had waited any longer he knew he would have lost it in there. Not wanting to waste anymore time he ran down the plight of stairs, out of the castle and into the courtyard. Halfway there. Before he could cross it his legs buckled from underneath him. Damn, he didn't want to change now, not whilst he was exposed to wondering eyes. He looked around himself, knowing it was too late to run now, and making sure there wasn't a soul insight he allowed it to take over. Link groaned in agony as the shifting of his bones progressed, as his muscles ached with growing strength, bared his teeth as his organs advanced beyond normal. A harsh sensation came over his skin like a sweat outbreak as pale fur bristled out; he growled deeply as his teeth formed into fangs, and he even ran his tongue over them. Suddenly, his growing sense of smell caught the whiff of someone approaching. They were too close, and getting closer. _Hurry…_he strained, forcing the transformation to come on him more quickly. He felt the pushing forwards of his mouth, the enlargement of his chest.

"Hey, is that someone I see there? Do you need any help?" a male voice called, friendly mannered. Link closed his eyes, muzzle wrinkling, all caused by the caudal vertebrae elongating. The pain subsided, and the wolf was left panting heavily. "What the hell…" A man was now standing before him, mouth flapping like a fish out of water. Link let loose a low growl, his muscles ready to pounce on the man. _No, not here, please…no more bloodshed_, he screamed. He backed up, obvious that it was nearly difficult for him to do so.

"Get away," it was the only thing he could manage to say with his bestial form. The man was shaking still, frozen with fear. "Now!!" This time the man did run, wailing with terror. Link snorted and headed to the farthest reaches of the courtyard, leaping over the stone ten-foot wall with flawlessness. He paused, sniffing out the cool night's breeze. Catching a scent he raced after it, his form melting into the night.


	3. Thought

Chapter Three

The morning sun once again did its merciless toll. Groaning and tossing onto his side, Link opened his eyes and found himself staring at a familiar wardrobe. Back in his room. He checked his palms to see if there was any blood, and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't find a trace. 

"Good morning young sir, I brought you some…oh goddesses!" The maid hadn't suspected anything when she entered the room; it was of course part of her job to enter without anyone's permission. She dropped the tray of food at her feet. Link looked around himself and found that he was buck-naked; the messy bed sheets were hanging off the end of the bed. "If only I had known…I'm so sorry."

"I should be the one apologising," Link said, rising and grabbing a robe, quickly wrapping it around him. The maid put her hands on her cheeks, her face turning red. Link snickered, he knew that she envied him; her scent wasn't that hard to tell by.

"Do you do this often?" she whispered, and shut up quickly when she realised what she had just asked. "I'm stupid, I'll get back to my job." Link walked out while the maid cleaned up the mess and headed for the showers. He let the robe fall on the cold floor and stepped into the open bath, letting the water flow. He leant his head back slightly as the icy water ran down his face and body. Strange, the showers always used to calm him down, but now he felt nothing.

"Even the damn water fails me!" he growled, slamming a fist into the stonewall. He hated it, hated the fact that he loved the power of the beast yet regretted when he killed. But…he 'liked' the taste of Hylian flesh, 'liked' the smell of fear coming off his prey. Shaking his head he stepped out and walked over to the mirror. For once he was appalled by his image. His eyes held that look of a predator, reflected off light like one. There was intensity in them that scared him. 

After getting dressed, Link realised how hungry he was. Of course he had refrained from killing innocent bystanders, and he had failed to catch anything else. He was terribly famished, and normal food offered little nutrition. He had to find a supplement.

"Ah Link, what can I do for you?" Harn the chef asked. Link looked around the kitchen, his eyes resting on raw steak.

"Give me the rarest meat you can get me," he said. The chef laughed.

"You know I can't give you that. There's a certain limit to which the meat must be cooked to," the man explained. "If not, it's dripping with blood."

"I can handle it," the boy replied. The chef was silent for a moment before laughing.

"Whatever you say," he chuckled, "If you drop dead, neh, its not my problem." Link watched as the man chopped the meat into slices, grilled it approximately for twenty-seconds and smacked it down on a plate.

"Here you go you freaking animal," the chef laughed good-naturedly. The boy sat down on the floor, took the meat in his hands and ate as if he hadn't eaten for a while. The blood, the tender meat, it reminded him of the night hunts. The more he thought the more he ached. Why couldn't he keep his eyes off the chef?

            Xanath sat in the garden, the fabric in his hands. How did it get here? All the murders had taken place in Kakariko Village, so how was it possible that it got all the way to castle's boundaries? Unless, unless the murderer was right here within the castle. But who? Who possibly could it be? He had suspected Link from the start because of his worrying behaviour. If Link went out killing people for no reason then they would have to put him away, permanently. Yet, the nature of the attacks cancelled him out. The victims had torn out throats, slashed abdomens, and partially eaten body parts. An animal nonetheless. Still, Link and these deaths, they were related somehow…he just had that gut feeling. Xanath let out a long breath.

"Bah. The only chances I stand to have is if I do a night watch," he said to himself. "Then the culprit will be revealed."

            "I can't believe how quickly these people have settled down," Princess Zelda commented. "Its really nice to see them this way, keeping in mind they have already gone through a lot." Paer, a gaunt fellow who was her advisor, gave a cold smile.

"Yes, you have done well to them. They'll be ever in you debt," he said.

"I know, but its all for their benefit, not for my personal gain. They stay here until we get Kakariko Village newer and safer than before," Zelda explained. As they continued talking a woman cradling a child in her arms came running up to them, screaming and crying. Two soldiers kept her at bay before she got too close to Princess Zelda and Paer.

"Please, you must help my daughter," the woman wailed. 

"Let her pass men. She means no harm," Zelda ordered the two guards. The woman ran up to her, the child in her arms seemed injured.

"What happened to her?" Zelda asked, her soft hands running over the child's face.

"She was attacked some time ago, the day before yesterday, by a wolf monster," the woman explained, panicked. "She was doing fine but now she's lapsing into unconsciousness. The lost of blood is too much for her to handle. Please help her."

"Paer, take her to the medical room," the princess handed the girl to the advisor. Once he was gone she turned to the woman, "so, are you saying it was a wolf monster attacking these people? Could it not be a mere wolfos?"

"No. Wolfos run on their knuckles, this one ran on its paws like a dog," the woman explained. "It was so large and intelligent, just thinking about it gives me the creeps."

"So this must belong to your daughter then," Xanath approached, holding up the bloody fabric. The woman winced at the sight of it.

"That belongs to her alright. Her dress was torn to shreds. Where did you find it?" she asked.

"Within the castle boundaries, yesterday morning," he replied. Zelda looked suspicious.

"But how did it get all the way over here?" she queried. Xanath shrugged.

"That was what I was worrying about. We got these people here yesterday around noon, and I found this prior to that," he said.

"That means the killer must be in the castle!" the woman shouted, horrified. "Princess! Why would you do such a thing? Why would you only draw us closer to the danger?"

"I had no idea," Zelda worried. "It's not that I'm learning of this. But don't say a word to anyone. We can't afford to frighten the people even more." During that time, a man had meekly come to them.

"I—I saw something last night," he whispered. The trio turned to look at him. "I saw that awful monster when I was walking around."

"Really?!" Xanath cried, shocked. "Did it do anything?"

"No. It was crouched down and it spoke to me…it told me 'get away'," he answered. "It can talk, well kind of. It seemed to be struggling to keep itself from attacking." Princess Zelda shook her head sombrely.

"It seems to be a much closer threat than I thought. Tonight, I'll order the men to be on their highest alert," she told them. "That way, we might be able to capture this thing before it claims another life."


	4. Revelation

Chapter Four

            Night fell quickly upon the land of Hyrule, and the unknown of the dark that came with it lingered, causing fear for many. Two guards near the entrance of the courtyard stood rigid in the cold night's wind, just moving slightly to stretch their legs. Something was unnerving them.

"Do you see anything?" the guard on the left asked. His companion was looking at the dark bushes. "Well?"

"I thought I saw something moving in the bushes over there, but I must have imagined it," he replied in a tired tone. The other laughed at him.

"Sheesh. You're so desperate for some action you imagine it, huh?" he humoured. But the guard was still looking around, convinced he had seen something. A snarl sounded from behind them, and the men turned around, weapons drawing.

"How the hell did you get pass?" one man gasped. A girl was standing there, svelte in appearance, her black hair waving in the wind and her eyes blazing red. "You're in big trouble if you don't know that!" The men couldn't see the long canines as she smiled.

"I'm paying a little visit to a dear Zelda," she growled, leapt and kicked the man's throat. He stumbled backwards, coughing up blood before falling lifeless.

"You bitch! I'll kill you," the other snarled, thrusting his spear forwards. The girl danced across, taking hold of the spear and lifting the man up by it.

"The name's Nisih," she laughed, slammed the man onto the ground and impaled the man with his spear. "Two little piggies…one big piggy to go."

            "This is bad," Xanath murmured as he watched the posted guards fail to keep back the intruder. "It's as if they're nothing to her."

"Her?" Zelda asked. She was in the throne room with Link and Xanath, the only two who really were up to fighting potentially difficult people.

"Yeah. I can't see who it is though. Too far to determine," he replied. Link felt his stomach knot tightly. _Could it be?_

"We can't hold her back any longer! She's coming this way!" An injured guard warned them before collapsing on the floor. 

"Hell. This isn't funny," Zelda murmured, holding herself and swaying side to side. "What possibly could she want with me?" Xanath stared at her for a moment before heading for the entrance to the castle.

"Link, stay here with Zelda. I'll ward her off the best I can. If you here me shout, take her away from here," the man ordered the boy, and then he ran out to face the intruder. The villagers who they had taken care off were running around in blind panic, grabbing their children and goods before fleeing.

"Crap. They're making things worst," he whispered. A guard was struck down, and Xanath finally rested his eyes on the killer. "Nisih? But, why?" The girl laughed.

"Why to see Zelda of course. She's in the way of my mission," she smiled. The man unsheathed his sword, the blade well crafted.

"You're responsible for this? How dare you," he snarled, moving into a battle stance. Nisih was growling from the depths of her throat. 

"Let's get it on," she said slowly and too went into battle stance. Xanath cried out as he charged, sword over his head. He swiped downwards, and Nisih dodged him as if he were five seconds slow. Grinning she kicked into his back, and the familiar sound of cracking bone resounded. The man fell hard on his front, groaning in pain. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dislocate your spine. Here, I'll make it better for you!" Nisih slammed a foot down on his back, crushing it. 

"You're not going to get away with this…" Xanath breathed out. The girl smiled again, looking sinister. With a final kick she raced off into the castle, her mind solely fixed on getting to Zelda. _She's not far from here_, she thought.

"Do you think he warded her off?" Princess Zelda asked nervously. Link stared at her for a moment, and then suddenly at the door. His heart plummeted as he saw the dark haired girl standing in the doorway, arms crossed over each other.

"No. He failed miserably. You should fire him or something," she humoured. Zelda gasped, aghast.

"Nisih. You cold hearted witch," she sneered. "How dare you!"

"That's what the last guy asked and I beat him up. Do you 'high in standard' people all use the same vocabulary or what?" Nisih mocked, looking at her nails. The other frowned at her insolence. Link stepped up and stood between the two, anger ranging in him.

"Get lost Nisih. You have no business being here at all. Go before you get into some serious trouble," he warned, his voice low and serious. The girl stopped looking at her nails and stuck her tongue at him.

"You want to see serious trouble? Huh, do you? Well you'll have no choice!" She muttered, her teeth too sharp. "This is what you call serious trouble." The two watched in silent horror, as the girl seemed to be distorting, and growing. Suddenly they weren't looking at the Nisih they knew. A huge black wolf stood in the doorway, a low growl rumbling in her throat.

"What? A shapeshifter? I thought they weren't in Hyrule, let alone exist," Zelda gasped. Link snarled at the wolf crouched on the ground, the familiar pain arousing in his bones. A fine shivering had overcome him.

"Zelda, get to safety," he told her without looking at her. The princess was looking at him with fear, fear of losing him. 

"No, I will not go! It'll be best if I stay here than get hunted down if you don't win," she said. "Besides, I don't want to leave your side." Link stared at her, his eyes shining with hatred, his teeth bared.

"You'll only get in the way!" he roared. Zelda shut up quickly, shocked by his outrage. _He has never yelled at me before…what's wrong with him?_ "Go now!" The black wolf grunted as she crept closer, taking her time. She could kill them within a matter of seconds, so she wanted to savour the moment. It wasn't as if she had anything else to do after this. Link emitted a guttural sound, making it clear he wasn't going to let her get away with it so easily. He cringed as the change came over him worst than ever. Zelda saw his arms getting longer; saw his skin getting paler as fur bristled out. His boots were torn away and only the part that covered his shins stayed. At first she refused to believe what she was ogling at, but the sound of clothes being ripped told otherwise. It was a violent change, and it seemed to be extremely agonising. Zelda felt tears stream down her face as her friend too distorted into the same creature as Nisih.

"Link…" she sobbed. 

Snarling savagely, Link lunged for the black wolf, fangs bared up to the gum. The other rolled aside, and snapped her jaws onto his neck, dragging him across the ground and throwing him into the wall. It shuddered upon the force of his body hitting it, but he was all right, he could take a hell of a lot more. Landing on all fours, he shook his head before charging at her. This time he caught her off guard, and the two rolled over each other, fighting in a blind frenzy. Princess Zelda had retreated into a corner, coiling up into a foetal position. Too frightened to look at the two beasts that were ripping each other, for what possibly? Perhaps to fight over who got to eat her. At that thought she closed her eyes, crying to herself.

Crying out in pain, Nisih pulled away, her throat almost torn open. She had severely underestimated her foe. He was…better than she had thought, and he was a quick leaner. Of course, she should have thought otherwise. He had fought many people, and monsters alike. He had more experience than any normal person she had come across. Link stepped back, once again putting himself in front of Zelda. He had gotten a deep gash on his loin, but he didn't seem to care at the moment. Nisih knew then he meant business. She was in his territory after all. Snarling at him she bounded over to the window and crashed through it. Gone, finally she was gone. Link turned around and stalked over to the shivering princess, trying to see if she was okay. He authorized a croon, nudging her cheek with his nose. Zelda opened her eyes, and started heaving as if she was about to scream.

"Don't hurt me…" she whispered, frightened at what might happen to her. He recoiled, saddened. He knew she was scared of him, afraid that he might hurt he. He couldn't blame her. Even he himself was struggling not to kill her, and he was afraid that he might lose control. It wasn't safe for him to hang around here. Almost sighing he left her side, paused at the window before jumping out. 

"Zelda?" Xanath called out when he finally got to the throne room. "Are you alright?" The man had dragged himself here, but as he looked around he knew he was too late. Princess Zelda stood up, visibly shaken.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I didn't get hurt," she answered him in a frail voice. Xanath looked at the blood spattered on the floor, then at the shattered window.

"Where did that girl go?" he queried. "I really wanted to get my own back at her." Zelda laughed weakly.

"She changed into a big hairy beast and left out the window," she muttered. The man pulled his head back, his eyes widening.

"You mean she's a werewolf?! That would explain all those killings and everything. Damn it, why didn't I think of that?" he said in surprise, slamming a hand on his forehead. "And Link, where did he go?" Zelda turned her gaze away from him, tears welling in them.

"Link changed as well…" she managed not to burst out crying. "He's a bloodthirsty beast, just like Nisih." Xanath's arms dropped to the side of his body, limp. 

"…He's like her? You know what that means," he whispered, his voice dry. 

"He's responsible for killing those Kakariko villagers, responsible for hurting that child…oh Goddesses why?" she felt faint and light headed. The shock of the whole thing was hard for her to accept. 

"He's also responsible for killing the chef this morning," Paer added, walking into the room. Although he was Zelda's advisor, he was too weak to be of any help. He looked around the room, shaking his head. "This morning, some servants had heard screaming from the kitchen but they were too afraid to check it out. Shortly afterwards Link came out, blood smearing his tunic. Harn's body had been mutilated." Zelda felt sick now, and she could feel the acidic contents of her stomach at the back of her throat. "My highness. You know what we do with creatures of this sort. Death is usually the best option."  

"I—we can't kill him," Zelda stammered. "I don't know how I will forgive myself if I agree to such thing. Let's wait till morning for him to come back. Then we can restrain him, and get some answers out."

"Will he come back? You know his secret," Xanath asked. The princess nodded slowly.

"He will. He doesn't have anywhere else to go…"


	5. Capture

Chapter Five

            Link, exhausted from his nightly run, stalked across the lawn of the courtyard. It was early morning, four O'clock perhaps. The horizon was pretty much dark, and the slight shade of pink was starting to appear. Something was bothering him. It shouldn't have been this easy to come back, since Zelda knew his shame now. Bah, what did it matter now? He was tired and he couldn't care less about it. Link clambered up the vines that grew along side the castle wall and squeezed threw the small opening in the window. Grunting to himself he went to his bed and lay down, curling up on it. He would change back soon, usually when he fell asleep. The need to change into wolf form was much greater, and it happens with stimulation. However reverting to his normal self wasn't a voluntary action. It was weaker willed, took much longer. 

He was beginning to shut his eyes when he heard footsteps from outside. The maids? No, there were too many, too heavy. The walking stopped outside of his door, and a knock came. They were demanding to be let in. Link stiffened, his heart pace quickening with fear. He knew then that the people out side were heavily armed soldiers out to get him. He leapt off his bed and peered out the window to see that the courtyard was filled with them. _Trapped. _The doors were bashed savagely, and the wood was starting to splinter. _What do I do? I'm trapped, there's no where to hide…_Link bristled involuntary as the door finally gave way and the first few soldiers walked inside, weapons locked in front of them.

"Don't make our job more difficult than it already is. Just cooperate with us alright?" one said. The wolf advanced towards them, his lips curled and nose twitching, a low growl rumbling deep within his chest. For once he felt pissed at these people. "Hey, you'll have to comply with us eventually." Link unsheathed his fangs and charged at them, snapping his jaws closed on their necks. He didn't want to kill any more, but they had provoked him. His will to be free and survive was too intense. He leapt over their dead bodies and ran out the room and into the hallway, where he found more soldiers. 

"You cur," one sneered. Link turned tail and fled down the opposite direction from them, gliding down the plight of stairs. There must be an escape route where those damn soldiers weren't guarding, but he couldn't think straight at the moment. He dodged the assaults of some others who blocked off the main hall, and he was forced to take the path into the kitchen. The smell of death hit him full force, and he reeled from it. _The chef I killed_. 

            He hadn't meant to kill him, it just happened. He was staring at him with dark desire, as one would look at a pretty person and wanted to take things further. Harn was still laughing when he called him a 'freaking animal'. Link was vaguely hurt by that remark, and thought nothing much of it. Before he was aware of it Harn was screaming in horror. Blood was pouring out of the huge cut in his throat made by Link's teeth. The man had choked and fallen, twitching a bit before growing still. And Link was horrified at the sudden lost of control. Even more so he was scared because he _really _liked Hylian flesh.

            Link shook his head, trying to forget that memory. It had come to pass; there was no need to be sorry over it. Focusing on his escape, he spotted a widow only a few yards from where he was. An easy way out. Link ran towards it and as he leapt, he felt a ripping pain in his chest. Yelping, he fell awkwardly on his side and smacked hard into a clutter of cooking utensils. A spear was lodged in his chest. _Who did this…_he wondered. Weakly he stared at the person responsible. Xanath slowly approached him, cautious. Angrily he pulled the spear out with his teeth as if it were nothing, staring hard at the man.

"Bet you're hating me right now aren't you?" Xanath said, his voice tinted with humour. Link evinced his fangs at him, half whining and half growling. "Sorry it had to come to this." The wolf lunged at him, knocking him down. He went for his throat, but his fangs went immobile. Xanath was his trusted friend no matter what he did to him. He couldn't kill him. He couldn't destroy the bond. Flattening his ears Link pulled away, pressing his back against a wall behind him, his blue eyes fixed on him.

"I don't know if you're in there, but I know that you're in constant anguish. I know you better than those men out to get you," Xanath said soothingly. "You should have came to me when this all started. Now look what it has progressed in to." The wolf lowered his head, clenching his teeth. _I should have listened to him from the start. What made me think I could handle this on my own?_ A dozen soldiers filled the kitchen now, surrounding the two.

"We'll take it from here Xanath," one of the soldiers said. The man stepped away, regret in his eyes. 


	6. Mental anguish

Chapter Six

            Princess Zelda stared at the calm scenery of the Hyrule landscape, her sad blue eyes glassy with tears. It hurt so much, and she felt so disturbed. 

"My highness, Xanath is here to have a word with you," Paer said, "Shall I allow him in?"

"Yes," she said in a dry voice. The advisor moved away from the door and allowed Xanath to join Zelda on the balcony. The man hesitated a bit before speaking.

"The guards have imprisoned Link in the dungeons just as you requested," he said softly. But the princess didn't care, or seem as if she didn't. He knew then what was wrong. "You're upset about Link aren't you? Look, we all didn't know about this. It took us all by surprise—"

"He killed those defenceless people Xanath," she whispered. "He…ate them…I don't know if I can look at his face anymore and not see that beast." 

"I know, it's all down right disturbing," he said, looking sad. "But aren't you being a bit harsh on the poor guy? Link sure is a ravenous beast, but he's the same person deep down." Princess Zelda turned around, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He's not Link anymore!" she cried. "And he'll never be! The Link I knew wouldn't succumb to dark desires like that. He's the sort of person who will fight and keep fighting until he dies." Her outburst shocked the man. In all the years of serving the princess he had never seen her act in such a manner. As a princess it was most inappropriate. 

"With all due respect my highness but wouldn't it be better to see him rather than accuse him of being something he's not? You know as well as I do that Link saved you from Nisih did he not?" It was more of a statement than a question. Zelda's eyes averted to the left. There was no escaping the obvious, but she couldn't forgive him for killing those people.

"Say what you want to Xanath, but I can't forgive him for what he's done. He should have came and told us when things started going haywire; in a way, he allowed it all to happen because he thinks he can handle things all on his own. He may have been the Hero of Time, but he can't save everything that needs saving," she snarled. "And I can't see why you still think he's the same being within. You saw how badly mutilated those bodies were. Those bodies shouldn't look like that if he were holding back." Xanath frowned, folding his arms across each other.

"Do you hate Link, or what he's become," he asked calmly, the total opposite of her. "Because I think your anger is directed to the wrong person."

"At the moment I feel infuriated at both. Even more so I'm beginning to hate," she said curtly. "Do you have any idea what this could mean? The land of Hyrule will be governed by fear and insecurity since I 'allow' an underling to kill them. They'll lose their trust and loyalty for me." Xanath chuckled at her reply despite the knowledge she could have his head for it.

"So this is more of a favouritism thing than anything else. You're afraid that they will overthrow you?" the very thought made him chuckle again. Princess Zelda clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles were becoming white.

"Are you mad? I should have stopped this problem when it was progressing instead of relying on Link to do so. I was just waiting for it to breeze over. He is to blame for all this," she shouted. 

"I think I've heard quite enough. It is obvious that you care little of Link when he's the culprit and you're more concerned on how the public sees you as," Xanath said. "I apologise, but you're the only beast here, not Link. You're a princess and you should take responsibility in these things and think rationally. In the mean time think carefully over what you've said and see if there is any right in it." After that he left the princess alone on the balcony, and the tight tension that had been growing between the two.

"Goddesses I hate her!" Nisih screamed as she tended her wounds. After breaking out of the castle she had retreated to a secluded area of the Hyrule field, and had decided to plot revenge on her. "If it were not for her and her bitch-assed guards Link would have easily complied." Her obsession for him wasn't something that was new, the fact that she was a werewolf made things worst, or even deemed dangerous. Nisih had always admired Link since she first heard of him, an innocent Kokiri dweller who knew nothing of the outside world. She watched as he grew into a formidable fighter and defeated Ganondorf. After that she had swooned for him, but someone stood in the way, someone who was too close to him. Princess Zelda almost always seemed to be around, and it drove her mad, so mad that the only way she could get to Link was to destroy Zelda. 

The meeting in the forest had happened by pure coincidence. Whilst she had been walking in the most deep set parts of the Lost Woods she saw him only a few metres away. Finally she had caught up with him and was starting to get him to hang around with her, well that was until he explained Princess Zelda had called for his help. Hearing that name had snapped something in her mind. She had changed into a wolf and attacked Link, saying that he would have no choice but to be with her. She succeeded biting him with a deadly amount of bloody foam. Only blood contact will give him the same abilities that she possessed. 

"Bah, even with that he still resists me," she sighed, tightening a bandage around her wrist with her teeth. "But without Zelda, there will be no need for him to stay. And then he'll be all mine…"

However she knew that she didn't want the same thing that happened last night to happen again. She could still feel the pain in her neck. She needed another motive, yes, perhaps to concoct a plan to lure Zelda far away from the castle. Then everything will fall into place. 


	7. Fell

Chapter Seven

            Evening had fallen on the land, and so did the fear that the people had adopted. Nightfall would come in matter of moments. Zelda had been thinking about what Xanath had said earlier, and found no fault in her argument. What she thought was normally the best, but could it be that for just this once she was standing up for the wrong thing? All the stress and deaths, she had needed someone to take the blame, and Link was the misfortunate one. Perhaps she was fooling herself. She always observed him as a flawless being, and now look what's happened. Her perfect image was nothing more than a layman's shattered dreams. She expected too much from him, expected that he was her answer to everything. Shaking her head she noticed a letter lying on the floor near the door to her room. Could it be that someone had forgotten to give it to her, or didn't they reach her in time? Whatever the reason, Princess Zelda took it in her hand and started reading, mumbling as she did.

"So Nisih has decided to surrender herself? About time," she said, smiling. Without wasting any more time and not allowing the opportunity to pass under her nose she ran down to the courtyard were two posted guards stood. "You two aid me." The men exchanged worried looks before one had the temerity to speak.

"Princess Zelda, my highness, but we can't allow you to go out at night. Not even our strength combined is a match to that monster if we ever come across it," the one on the left said. The princess snickered at them.

"I demand that you come aid me, and you know that you can't object my wishes," she reminded them. "So are we going or what?" The two were uneasy as they all mounted their horses and followed the princess.

"Goddesses I don't know where this is going, but I have one of those gut feelings that we'll see that black wolf again," one man whispered to the other. He agreed and glanced over to Zelda to check that she wasn't eavesdropping. 

"I agree with you. Hell, this could be our last night alive. I should have told my wife I loved her, and could have gotten that drainage system sorted out…" he whispered grimly. 

            "We're here," Zelda said, dismounting her white mare. The place was gloomy and stank of rotting flesh. Quickly scanning the makeshift haven she noticed the left over parts of animals, or what she hoped were animals. Taking in a deep breath she walked forwards with the guards close by. The three went into a large open space, like it was meant to be a hall or something. Unlike outside this place smelt rather pleasant. 

"I'm here Nisih! Show yourself," Zelda called out. A sinister laugh could be heard echoing around them, but it did little to deter the princess. "Hmph. You think laughing at me will do any good? Stop acting like a coward and show yourself."

"When did you decide to grow a backbone?" Nisih mocked as she finally appeared through the darkness at the other end of the hall. "You seem to be the coward around here. Who are your friends?" Princess Zelda stared at the guards from the corner of her eye, and then back at her.

"Aren't you meant to be giving up?" she replied, equally as mocking. The latter bolted for one guard, licking her lips in anticipation. The man screamed but had his neck broken in a matter of seconds. Zelda whirled around, baring her teeth in anger. "You bitch! That was senseless." Nisih smiled, narrowing her crimson eyes.

"As long as you're under _my_ roof you abide by _my_ rules," she whispered. Zelda gasped, taking a step back. Damn, she should have known better. It was all a set up; she should have known Nisih was the sort of person who wouldn't submit that easily. "Ahh, I see that you have now realised this was all a plan. Ingenious isn't it? I would have never known that Hylians were so easy to trick."

"How can you tell or are you filthy creatures gifted with some telepathy?" the princess asked, not pleased. 

"No, but I don't think it matters now. I've waited too long to put you out of your misery, and I'll bare that wait no more!" The girl lunged for her but the remaining guard jumped in front the princess, thrusting the spear upwards. Nisih made an unholy noise as she fell on her back, the spear protruding out of her shoulder.

"You'll die for that," she snarled, tore the spear out and charged for the guard. The man watched as the girl's nails gave way for claws, and she slashed devastating welts into his face. He screamed, covering his face and tripping up on his own feet. 

"Are you quite done?" Zelda asked, fear tainting her voice. The brutality of which Nisih took down the guard was scary. She was even having doubts about her own strength. Not that she was weak or anything, but she wasn't sure if she could keep her eyes on this girl who moved at unnatural speed. Nisih landed lightly on her feet and stared at the cadaver before facing Zelda.

"I might as well finish you off now. Finally I'll be the victor," she said, licking the blood from her claws. Zelda glowered at her as she approached. 

"What is this about Nisih, what has set you off?" she demanded. The girl walked up to the princess, invading her personal space.

"You're more thick-headed than I thought you would be, and I'm surprised that you haven't caught on yet," she said, rather disappointed. Zelda searched her eyes for any indication.

"This is about Link isn't it?" she realised. "You're pathetic, really pathetic." She stressed on the last word. 

"It _isn't_ pathetic," Nisih hissed. "You have no idea how long I have envied him, and whenever I thought I was near to him, close enough for him to notice me you were always there, preventing him from seeing me. I have fantasized how I was going to kill you, and this is it. It was much more simpler than I imagined, but that doesn't matter now…after I'm done with you I'll be glad to eat your stinking carcass." Zelda was quick enough to jump aside before Nisih could lash out at her; she cupped her hands and unleashed a wave of concentrated energy. Nisih leapt out of harm's way and watched the deadly beam demolish the back wall.

"You think fancy light tricks are any match to my speed?" she pointed out. Zelda was helpless as the girl stalked closer and pinned her against the floor. "Now, how do you want this? I can make it quick and painless or slow and extremely painful…" All the princess did was sneer at her.

"I prefer this bitch," she hissed and spat in her face. Nisih just smiled.


	8. Her demise

Chapter Eight

            Xanath had decided to visit dungeons. Firstly, Link was a trusted friend and despite the events that had taken place it did little to ruin the trust. But, he was also worried about Zelda. She had gone for quite awhile now, and no matter whom he asked they all came up with the same answer 'No, haven't seen her around here'. 

The dungeons were an unholy place to be. It stank of urine and fugitives needing a bath. It was poorly lit by the few candles here and there, and the ceiling leaked with water. As he passed through the narrow passageway the prisoners gave him disgusted looks, or looks of revenge. 

"About time you showed up," Link humoured as the tall bearded man stopped by his cell. Xanath smiled at him.

"You're in a relatively good mood, considering what happened earlier on," he said, opening the cell door and walking in. Link was chained up and couldn't do any real harm unless one went close enough to him. Xanath was unnerved by the way Link looked at him, like a hunting animal.

"How long are you planning of keeping me in here?" Link asked calmly.

"Usually with cases with you, we execute but the princess doesn't want such thing to befall on you," Xanath said, keeping his eyes on Link. And Link noticed that his friend was taking extra precautions.

"Xanath, I know things have taken a dramatic twist. Yes I accept the fact I am a werewolf for the time being, or possibly for the rest of my life…but I'll never harm you or any other person again," he said. "I promise I'll never kill a person, and I vow to that." Xanath was silent for a moment, and then smiled. 

"No amount of darkness can change you," he said, relieved. "I believe you, and I'll make sure you keep to your word." Link smiled a little, but suddenly he shuddered. Without conscious thought he looked out the cell window, emitting a low growl. 

"What's wrong?" Xanath asked in a concerned manner. Link turned back to him, his fangs apparent to the gum.

"It's Zelda. Where is she?" he demanded in a low voice, too deep for him. 

"I don't know. I left her side after having a discussion, and then she simply left. But I don't think it's of any real concern," the man answered.

"No, something _is _wrong. She needs help," he warned, growing angry because he was imprisoned in this small cell. "Xanath, she's in trouble."

"Okay, I'll go look for her alright?" the man assured but Link was attempting to get out of the chains bound around his wrists.

"By the time you reach her it'll be too late! Let me show you the way," he explained.

"You know I can't let you free; it's not in my place. And you can't tell where she is exactly. There's a whole land out there, not even one person could possibly explore the place in their lifetime," Xanath objected.

"You have to trust me on this. I know where she is. It'll be a whole lot quicker for me to show you than you walking around aimlessly," Link urged. The two stared at each other.

"How can you tell where she is?" Xanath asked. Link looked away and focused on the makeshift bed.

"I caught a whiff of her scent in the wind…it stank of fear and desperation…" he mumbled. The man laughed at what he had just heard.

"You can _smell _from all the way here? Do you expect me to believe that?" he laughed. But Link continued to look at the bed, knowing that he wasn't wrong.

"I'm not trying to pull your leg, you have to trust me on this," he said. Xanath took a key out of his back pocket and walked around to the back of Link.

"You better be right about this," he said, finally unlocking the chains.

"Have you eaten recently?" Link asked, now standing up. The man shook his head.

"Not since morning. Why?" he queried. The boy suddenly took hold of Xanath's elbow and bolted out of the cells at inhuman speed. They made their way out of the dungeons, up the stairs and finally to the ground floor. "Slow down, you're running too fast! You'll tear my arm off at this rate!"

"We've wasted enough time," Link said. He barely breezed past the guards who were patrolling the courtyard. Xanath pulled himself so that he grasped Link's neck, but his legs were dangling freely behind him. He knew Link was quick on his feet, but to this extent? 

"Where are we heading?" Xanath asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but I'm relying on gut instinct to guide me," Link replied.

            Princess Zelda kicked Nisih off her, cupped her hands and unleashed another wave of energy. Nisih almost sighed as she dodged the assault, and swiped at the princess' side. Bloody welts were adorned.

"I'm growing tired of this child's play. Why can't you be a good girl and just give up already?" she sighed, bored. Zelda backed up, clutching her torn side.

"No, I'll never give up. I don't submit to scum like you," she hissed angrily. Nisih smirked and slashed again, this time at her abdomen. 

"Next time that'll be disembowelment," she chuckled. Too weak to stand up, Zelda fell upon her knees. She felt so light-headed, so detached from the world. She watched in slow motion as Nisih leapt for her, her claws out and fangs bared. Yes, Nisih could be worthy of the name 'Demon Queen'. She watched, expecting to feel herself being ripped apart, but instead she saw someone else leap from the right, kicking the girl in the side.

            Link landed with Nisih beneath his feet, and the girl growled angrily at him.

"Oh great, you had to show up," she snarled, eyes blazing with malice. Link smiled.

"Well now, I can't let feral children harm my friends…" he mumbled. Nisih squirmed away from him and rose up on her feet.

"But why? She's the one that put you away in that dank dungeon! She could have spoken against you!" She roared. Link glanced over to Xanath who helped Zelda to her feet, and then back at Nisih. 

"I don't care what she's done or what she's said. You, however, are responsible for crimes and I'm here to finally put an end to this," he said. The girl clenched her teeth, unwilling to be defeated.

"What about you? You've also committed things that'll automatically put you to death," she shouted. "And even if you're free you're still burdened with my blood. What would the people think?" Link smiled grimly.

"I will accept the consequences of my acts," he said. Nisih growled and made a lunge for him, but he took hold of her arms. "As I said, you're obsessive. I never liked you, I never loved you, just merely enjoyed your company in the forest." He then dug his fingers into the sides of her chest, and lifted her to eye level. "If your obsession and selfishness hadn't gotten in the way…we could have possibly been friends…" Nisih started screaming in agony as Link started pulling outwards. A dark patch of red was quickly growing in the middle of her chest.

"We-could-have been friends?" she choked, blood spilling out of her mouth. "I was so narrow minded…" A loud crack resounded in the hall as her chest was torn open, and her internal organs hung loosely and spattered on the ground in a bloody mess. Link dropped her then and stared at his blood stained hands, the one's responsible for killing her.

"Link, are you okay?" Xanath asked, terrified, a hand touching the handle of his sword. Zelda was silent, and wide-eyed. Link turned to face them, guilt and anguish on his face, but it was more directed to Zelda.

"Thank you Link for saving me again," she whispered, wobbled over to him and hugged him tightly. "It had to be done…she wasn't normal …don't feel regretful." Link burrowed his face in her shoulder, but made no effort to hug her. _I know it had to be done, but why does it hurt so much?_

Note: Oh well, that's it (finally!) but sadly it's not over. There's obviously another part to this. I won't end a story so terribly; it's not my style. (Then again it's not my style to finish a story either) You can compliment it or spit on it, it's your call. ^-^        


End file.
